Commence in Zero: A Noob's Tale
by Arashi Kanashimi
Summary: A girl finds an awesome server.  She wants to be the best on it,a legend. She has one problem though, she can only use 40MB a day! This takes place in a server called Commence in Zero. The original story is written by Lavender Moonlight in the Snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Arashi Kanashimi (not really). After reading Project Commence in Zero (another minecraft fanfic), I found out someone else was going to make a server like in the story. I joined the server. These are my adventures. If SRAblaze or the original author of Project: Commence in Zero have a probelm with this, I will delete it. Also, if you would like to be part of the server, contact SRAblaze. R and R please!**

I spawned in the light of day on the new server. I was on the roof of the original spawn room. It struck me as strange. Why was I there? When I had quit last time I had been in my tower. Before I could take anything in, a message popped onto my screen.

BCkid: Who are you?

I hesitated for a moment.

Arashi Kanashimi: I'm SRAblaze's friend.

BCkid: R u an op?

Arashi Kanashimi: Yea.

I moved my mouse and took in my surroundings. A guy was building a cobblestone floor on the beach to my left. I headed over. I passed another house. It hadn't been there two days ago. The evolution was my favourite thing about servers. I was almost about to dig up some dirt to build with when I stopped, my fingers frozen on the keys. My stuff was gone! I quickly opened my inventory. I had nothing, absolutely nothing. My sword, armour and blocks were all gone.

Arashi Kanashimi: My stuff is gone!

BCkid: Yeah. Someone griefed the server. A lot of stuff is gone.

Arashi Kanashimi: Is my house gone? The really tall tower?

BCkid: When did you build it?

Arashi Kanashimi: Two days ago.

BCkid: Yeah.

Arashi Kanashimi: Hold on.

I raced off over the grass. _Spacebar, spacebar, spacebar_. My character climbed over a hill. On the other side I stopped. In front of me, a snowy mountain rose up into the sky. It was the mountsin I had climbed on my second day on the server. It was where I had built my tower. It was huge, but the normal speck of my structure at the very top was absent. Glaring at my computer screen, I typed.

Arashi Kanashimi: Screw them!

BCkid: Yeah. You can live with me if you like.

I smiled. Even if the world didn't have monsters, my Minecraft instincts made me hate being out at night. It was too unnatural. It was a lot better to have a shelter and the underground town was still "houseless". I needed to get my stuff first though.

Arashi Kanashimi: Ty. What's the ID for armour?

BCkid's answer flashed onto my computer and I quickly ordered my diamond helmet, chest plate, pants and boots (a benefit of being an op). They popped up in front of me. I put them on and instantly felt better. I concentrated, trying to remember the ID's of a diamond pickaxe and shovel. I tried 277 and 278 and the tools fell before my character. I grabbed them. A second later they appeared in my inventory.

Arashi Kanashimi: I'm gonna make my tower again.

At the same moment, BCkid wrote.

BCkid: U can help me with my house.

As you remember, he was busy building it. I agreed and we ordered smooth stone half-blocks and sponges. Within half an hour, we had a basic house with stone bricks and a sponge roof. We climbed onto the roof. A yellow message flashed on my screen.

BCkid has logged off.

I suppressed a sigh. My living not in America meant I only saw people briefly because of the time difference. The chance of someone else coming on was slim. I decided to rebuild my tower.

After taking a boring hour to rebuild, I was cross. It was time for payback. I walked to the beach. My brother had suggested a nice little trap for the griefer. Implementing that plan seemed like a good idea. My tower was awesome. It wouldn't be destroyed again, no matter what.

I took a step and plummeted 4 blocks down. I landed on dirt, my armour saving most of my health. I turned around to find the source of my fall. A cavern gaped open. I had fallen over the edge. I peered into its depths. Watching my screen intently, I smiled, the seed of an idea growing. I typed in the ID for TNT and pressure plates.

Arashi Kanashimi: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough, cough*...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! Sorry about the long gap between updates, but well, read this and you'll find out why!**

Chapter 2: The Search

_Please picture Morgan Freeman. He opens his mouth and begins to talk, "The Commence in Project Zero server was wonderful for a time. But slowly, lag and connection problems became present. Kanashimi could no longer play happily. As a final blow, the server refused to connect at all. After many e-mails to SRAblaze (he runs the server) and many attempts, she had to conclude that it was just not meant to be. And so, the search for a new server began."_

"_In the course of her search, she discovered many wonderful servers, but none held her interest. Then, while browsing Minecraft Forums, she discovered it. A beautiful post-apocalyptic, PvP, clan-based server. Thus, a new adventure commenced..."_

I walked along the street, if you could call it that. It was more of an open space, with houses lining it. I reached a wooden house and hurried inside. Just to clarify, it wasn't my house. Hehe. I checked out the secret chest and once again debated whether to loot it. Thankfully for the house's owner, I decided against it and went back outside. I saw two figures coming through the town gate. But before I could type in a greeting, they attacked me. With their swords, they sliced me up into little pieces and the respawn option came up. I had died. How nice. I quickly respawned back at the house I had been in (I had slept in that bed).

Random guy A: How did he get back here so fast?

He then killed me again and I spawned in the house again. This time I punched back when he attacked and after several of my deaths, I managed to kill him. At this point, the other guy spoke.

Twister: He used my bed!

Twister then killed me again. You can conclude that when I tried to respawn, it sent me back to the normal spawn-point as Twister had destroyed the bed.

Arashi_Kanashimi: Why did you kill me?

Twister: You were in a private area.

Arashi_Kanashimi: Yeah, but there weren't any warnings or anything!

There was a second or two of my staring at the screen angrily. I mean, really, how rude could they be!

Arashi_Kanashimi: Can I please have my stuff back?

Random guy A: No.

I was annoyed. I already had my first enemy on the server. Without warning, Random guy A logged off.

Arashi_Kanashimi: Please can I have my stuff back?"

Twister: Just the clay.

I jogged back to the fortress where I had died, known as "Undead Town". Twister, being the evil guy he was, only gave me back the clay (I should probably mention I had a lot more stuff).

I looked around furtively. I couldn't see Twister anywhere. I ran into Undead Town and quickly entered his house. If I remembered correctly, the secret chest was behind the painting of the skeleton. I hurried to it and went straight through the image. Behind it was a narrow corridor. I bounded along it. The corridor was thankfully short and opened into a chest room. I opened a chest. As I had suspected, inside was all my stuff. I grabbed it all and again, considered looting Twister. But I knew he would be after my blood then. With that thought, I jogged back out.

**Also, yeah, I know this isn't the most exciting chapter in the world. I guess this is going to end up being a collection of tales and stories of my adventures. The one you just read was my first PvP. And if you're wondering what happened with my TNT and pressure plates, I blew up a friend XD And there was no griefer, just a bugged up world. How "anti-climaxy" can you get?**


End file.
